Through my Daughter's Eyes
by thevigilante15
Summary: Jim Gordon meets a mysterious guest on the rooftop. A surprise is in store for him as well as Gotham City. Please R & R! This is my first fanfic. Enjoy!


**Through My Daughter's Eyes**

**By Tammy Kushnir**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the following story (DC Comics does) nor am I making any money from it. This is purely written for my love of Batman/Bruce Wayne! Please read and review. This is my first fanfic (hopefully of many). Enjoy!

Also, in my world this takes place a few years after Batman Begins and Barbara Gordon is in her early to mid twenties. I know not possible, but I can hope right?

I made some grammatical error updates thanks to IcyWaters suggestion-I wrote this so late last night I didn't even catch them-Thank you

Thank you so much for the feedback. I wanted to try something different. I love the eternal conflict Batman has (or in my mind) must have, to decide what he should do when it comes to Batman until in the end he finally sees that there is no going back.

There it was. It was bright and almost blinding, actually. James Gordon stepped apprehensively onto the police station's roof not knowing what or who he would find. He is the only one who uses the signal and he wasn't the one to turn it on tonight. Jim pulled his collar up around his neck as far as it would go. It was quite a chilly night. There was something else that was not quite right in the air. He peered cautiously around the metal signage and into the darkness. He was about to switch off the light when he noticed a faint gleam of metal.

Jim felt his heart skip a beat.

"Oh, it's you. You know you nearly gave me a heart attack"

Jim gave a forced laugh to lighten the mood.

"You know I am the only one allowed to touch this thing…" Batman was nonresponsive. Jim cleared his throat, and his eyes widened.

"That was of course a joke…"There was silence.

"Well, then," Jim concluded,  
"You have a good night too."

"I won't be coming anymore."

The words were spoken so softly and so unlike Batman that Jim almost missed them.

"Excuse me?"

Batman repeated and looked into Jim's eyes. "I won't be coming anymore." This time it was said with more conviction."

Jim didn't say anything at first. Batman stood there as if waiting for something…Approval? Disapproval? Advice? Who knew? Jim was at a loss for words.

Batman took that as his sign to disappear and moved closer to the ledge.

"You met someone haven't you?" Batman kept his steady gaze facing toward the western wind but could feel Jim's eyes from behind boring a hole through his spirit. He gave no indication that he had heard the elder man, but Jim knew it was the truth. Batman turned and faced Jim but could not meet his gaze.

"I…"Batman began.

Jim smiled. It was a warm genuine smile.

"It's ok. Everyone deserves to be happy,"

Batman's eyes met his.

"No matter what."

Batman remained silent. There was a comforting peace surrounding them. Jim thought that this was probably the longest conversation/non conversation they had ever had. He continued.

"Yeah, my daughter Barbara, I believe I had mentioned her to you before? Well, she found someone too. Bruce Wayne actually, can you believe it? Yeah, he actually proposed to her. They will be getting married in the next few months. I mean I never thought that would happen, him being so rich and her being a cop's daughter. They come from two different backgrounds. "

Jim paused as if remembering something so horrible.

"I have seen so much in my day…" He trailed off.

"Perhaps their backgrounds weren't so different." Batman whispered without meeting Jim's eyes. Jim continued on not hearing or not acknowledging what was said, Batman wasn't sure.

"They had been friends for years off and on, but I never thought…. I mean she keeps trying to convince me over and over that there is a side to him I don't see."

Jim paused for a moment to see his friend's expression. It remained the same.

"He makes her so happy, you know? I feel the love SHE feels shine through her eyes when he speaks to her, and even when she mentions his name… It is always there. That is a love you never want to let go." Jim kept his eyes fixed on Batman's stationary form.

"The sad thing is all I can think about is the billionaire boy burning down his house a few years ago … Sad huh?" His voice grew quiet, and reflective.

"I am sure there is a wonderful man with a big heart, and generous soul that others can't always see, but he IS there, waiting in the shadows. I would love to get to know him as a son."

At that Batman locked eyes with Jim.

"You really want to see Wayne's other half?" Jim smiled a fatherly smile.

"I would love nothing more than to see through my daughter's eyes, this man who has swept her off her feet."

Batman lowered his head. For the first time in a decade his heart was pounding. Not since Ducard had he wanted approval this much from a father figure. He bit his lower lip like he used to as a small child and removed his cowl. Jim smiled.

"There he is."


End file.
